My Little Manwhore
by SabesBabe
Summary: Sabretooth seeks revenge out on Wolverine, but it is not your average revenge. Contains swearing, some violence, and yaoi. Rated M Doesn't really have a specific world. It does take place in the present. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This was based on a thread that my friend and I did. I rewrote it into a story. It has violence, swearing, and yaoi (guy on guy). It is rated M. If you don't like yaoi, don't read.

My Little Manwhore

Logan read in his lazy boy chair, relaxing, dim light coming from the floor lamp he had. It lit up the room a little, but was enough for him to read by. He smoked a cigar, slowly letting the smoke fill his lungs then blew it from his nostrils. He also had a beer on his nightstand on the other side of his chair, ice cold, just the way he liked it. His night couldn't get any better.

He took the cigar form his mouth, set it on the ashtray he had on the nightstand then took a swig from his Canadian beer bottle. Ah, it was so refreshing, so crisp too. He put the bottle back down and picked the cigar up again, taking a puff on it as he still read, his eyes glued to the pages.

The night however, was going to go from great to a living nightmare. Sabretooth would see to that. The larger feral was crouched on the tree branches, watching the little shit right now. He didn't know exactly what he was planning to do just yet but he knew he wanted to get revenge on the fucker.

Logan continued reading his book, none the wiser at the moment of Sabretooth's intentions. He turned a page. The book he was reading was a classic. Sabretooth continued watching him for a moment as he walked among the branches, his eyes unblinking, staring at his prey.

Logan thought he heard rustling in the tree, but waved it off as a bird or small animal that was exploring or hunting to get its next meal. Sadly, by the time Sabretooth would allow Logan to know he was there, it would be too late for the smaller feral, Logan's fate would be sealed.

Logan then dogeared the page he stopped reading at and set the book down on what was left for free space on the nightstand, Logan now just enjoying his beer and cigar. He took a puff on the cigar, blew out the smoke then sipped from the bottle, and he leaned back in his seat, relaxing.

Sabretooth watched him for a few more moments, then jumped through the window, landing gracefully on his feet, standing up, he didn't make a sound. A smirk formed on his lips, a fang poking out.

"Evenin' runt" he growled at his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This isn't as long as the first chapter, but oh well. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"Creed," Logan snarled at him, glaring daggers. "What do ya want?!"

Fuck, what the hell did he want?!

"Can't I just drop by and say hello to **my** old friend?" Creed smirked at Logan, crossing his arms.

"Yer no friend of mine, Creed," Logan sneered.

"Aw, that hurt me deep," he mocked.

Sabretooth then pounced on him, tackling him to the floor. Logan snarled, trying push the big heavy bastard off, but the larger feral easily pinned the runt onto his stomach, his hard dick pressing into Logan's ass.

"What the fuck are ya doin?!" Logan tried to wiggle free.

"What does it feel like, runt?" Victor laughed,

"Get the hell off me!"

Logan struggled madly, but Victor had his wrists pinned down, sitting on the back of Logan's legs, pressing his dick harder against Logan's ass. Victor growled, smirking down at the sight of Logan wiggling like a worm. He loved it when he wiggled. Victor then started grinding against Logan's ass. Logan tried to buck him off, but that didn't work from the sounds of Victor's lustful growls.

"Continue doin' that and I'll take ya right here, runt," he bent down and licked the back of Logan's ear much to Logan's annoyance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Victor then took a tie he had in his pocket and used it to hog tie Logan up. He saw a dirty sock on the floor and balled it up, stuffing it in Logan's mouth, gagging him. Logan tried calling for help, but failed from the gag and he tried to break free from the bond, wiggling about. Victor stood up and threw Logan over his shoulder then climbed out the window, jumping down and landed gracefully on his feet. Victor took off running into the forest.

Logan watched all the trees going by, seeing the mansion disappear, the trees blocking the view. He was wondering where he was being taken as Victor ran for what seemed like miles. He was, getting some distance from civilization. Soon Victor stopped in the middle of nowhere, in a small clearing. Victor dropped him, causing a grunt to come from Logan landing on his side.

Victor smirked down at him, crouching down. His eyes hungry and he licked his lips, grinning evilly down at a scowling Logan. "Now I can fuck yer **little** ass in peace, runt."

Logan growled in response, glaring daggers at Victor.

"Aw, look at that little face" Victor cooed, grabbing Logan's chin with his sharp claws and moving it from side to side. "Like a wittle baby" he sneered, slapping Logan's cheek with his free hand.

The claws in his chin and the slap to his cheek caused Logan to wince a little. Logan gave a growl and his swears were muffled from the gag.

"Ya might wanna save those growls for later," Victor smirked, winking at Logan.

Victor dug his claws into the pant sleeves of Logan's jeans and jerked hard, ripping the jeans clean off. Victor did the same with Logan's boxers, ripping them to shreds, leaving him naked from the waist down. Victor turned Logan onto his stomach, growling in lust.

"Look at that," he gripped Logan's ass cheeks, spreading them. "Tasty enough to eat, don't ya think?"

Victor planned to humiliate Logan to no end, revenge for Logan humiliating him by kicking ass and leaving all those years ago. Victor bent down, and darted his tongue out. He slowly started licking Logan's hole. Logan growled at him, starting to wiggle from discomfort. Logan's eyes closed, he didn't like this one bit! His mind thought he didn't like it.

After a few minutes of licking, Victor turned Logan over and gripped Logan's cock and took it into his mouth, sucking on it. He gave a smirk around the cock when he could feel it starting to grow. Logan's cheeks were heating up in shame when he felt his cock starting to harden.

Victor pulled away momentarily, drool coming from his mouth. He chuckled darkly.

"Enjoyin' yerself, runt?" Victor taunted.

Logan sent him a dark look "'O," he said a muffled no.

That caused Victor to laugh and he started pumping Logan's cock. Logan's body betrayed him, he moaned from pleasure.

"Little slut," Victor smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Here is Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Logan glared darkly at Victor, not liking this one bit. Victor didn't care though as he thrust into Logan. Logan cried through the gag, pain erupting through his anus, traveling up his spine. Victor didn't let him get use to it, pulling his cock out to the tip then rammed it back in making Logan let out another cry of pain, making the smaller feral wince.

Victor laughed at Logan's pain as he fucked him roughly, not letting up at all. Logan was soon howling through the gag, it was so painful! The sound of Victor's thighs slapping against him disturbed Logan to no end. In and out, in and out, in and out. Logan's butt hole was on fire.

Victor came with a mighty roar, his claws dug into Logan's skin as he road out the orgasm. Logan groaned and sent a snarl to Victor, Logan's body shaking. Victor pulled out and sniffed Logan all over and he smirked.

"Ha! You'll stink of my cum for fucking days, runt!"

"'U o'!" he tried telling him to fuck off.

Victor stood up, zipping himself back up then he bent over and threw Logan over his shoulders once again. Victor kept sticking his nose up Logan's yummy ass as he walked to his manor that he owned. Logan wiggled from the ass sniffing, not liking it.

Victor walked through the front door of the manor and let Logan drop to the floor, not caring about being gentle. Logan grunted from the rough landing and he desperately tried to worm away from Victor, but Victor stepped his boot down on Logan's back.

"Ya okay down there?" Victor sneered, digging the heel of his boot deep into Logan's back.

Logan's reply were dirty looks.

"Don't go too far," Victor walked away, going to a room to fetch something.

Logan wiggled again, trying to get free of the bonds, but it was no use. Logan just laid there on the floor, staring at the floor, wondering what it was Victor was doing, most likely he was plotting something. Logan saw Victor's boots walking toward him and Logan's eyes trailed upward, seeing Victor's hand gripping something.

Victor gripped Logan's hair, pulling his head back, exposing Logan's neck. With one hand, Victor latched a collar on Logan then traced the collar with a long claw. It even had a tag on it. On that tag was engraved a name. RUNT.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Logan glanced down at the collar, not liking it one bit! He was not some pet that belonged to Victor! Logan gave a muffled snarl through the gag, glaring darkly at him. Victor knew why Logan was glaring at him and he didn't give a shit about it as he untied Logan then the gag.

Logan then bolted for the door. Victor stood up, taking a small remote out of his jeans pocket. He pressed a button on it. The collar Logan wore sent a jolt of high electric shocks through Logan's body. Logan gave a howl of pain and fell to the floor.

"Bad boy," Victor smirked.

Logan was a little shaky as he got up on his hands and knees. "Fucker."

"Watch your mouth, runt," Victor pressed the button, sending another shock through the collar.

Logan cried out again, causing Victor so smirk cruelly. He was having a lot of fun with this shock collar. Should help Logan keep in line like a good manwhore. Logan was not happy at all, he was hating Victor's guts more than anything right now.

He was going to hate Victor a lot more. Victor gripped Logan's hair and dragged him through the living room and to the couch. Victor sat down and, while still holding him up by his hair, pulled him up to his face.

"Yer goin' to suck my cock, Runt, it's covered from in my cum. It needs cleaning," he growled.

"No way in fuckin' Hell!" Logan snarled to him.

"Do it or else those shocks will feel like tickles compared to the next jolt."

While still gripping his hair, Victor skillfully unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the fly. He shimmied his underwear down and shoved the runt's face into the blond curled bush. Logan tried to move his head away, growling, not wanting to suck on Victor's sweaty cock, but Victor gave a sharp tug on his hair to force him to. That tug caused a snarl from Logan and Logan attempted to bite down on Victor's cock.

"Ah, ah, naughty boy," he smirked.

Victor turned a dial up on the small remote, in-tensing the surge on the collar and pressed the button, sending a huge shock wave through Logan's bones which really hurt like a bitch since Logan had metal bones. Logan howled in pain, wincing, shaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victor smirked down at the little bitch and a cruel chuckle passed his lips. He loved seeing the runt in pain, it was such a turn on. Victor gripped his hair more, pulling the limp runt up to his face. Victor darted his tongue out and licked Logan's jawline as the younger feral was breathing deeply from the electric shocks.

"Are ya goin' ta be a good boy, runt?" Victor asked.

Logan wanted to tell Victor to go die, but the remainder of the pain still lingering through his body told him to shut the fuck up. Logan looked into Victor's dark, hungry eyes and he took a breath, holding it for a moment.

"Y-Yes," he exhaled.

Victor put him back down, still gripping his dark locks and Victor pushed Logan's face back into his crotch. Victor took his free hand and trailed his index claw up and down Logan's cheek. He knew better to think that Logan had already fully submitted. It would take a lot more than just constant electric shocks. Victor was going to break him, slowly, torment him, make him sexually frustrated, humiliate him. Maybe even later, he'd humiliate Logan in front of the entire X-Men.

Victor smirked at the idea, planning on doing that later on.

"Ya want my cock, don't ya?" Victor smirked again.

"Yes," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"Beg me, beg me to stick my big cock down your throat," Victor said.

Logan bit down on his tongue to stop a retort that wanted to slip out. He was not going to whine like a whore, but he would comply.

Fuck.

He didn't meet Victor's eyes as he said it. "Stick your big cock down my throat."

Victor gave a small tug to his hair. "Be polite about it," he smirked, feeling his cock harden.

"Please. . .stick your cock down my throat."

Victor grunted, pleased. While still holding Logan in place, he shoved his large member into Logan's mouth, making the younger man gag when it went down his throat.

"Now, suck it."

Logan once again compiled and his head was bobbing, his tongue sliding up and down the shaft. He pulled his mouth away to the head and he licked the tip of it then sucked it.

"Mmm, good whore." Victor's claws were massaging Logan's scalp.

Logan went back to sucking and licking and after a few moments, the rock hard cock shot warm salty seamen down Logan's throat and Logan pulled away, not swallowing. Victor growled and tightened his hold again on his hair.

"Swallow."

Logan didn't just glared up at Victor.

"Fine."

Victor pushed him down onto the floor and let go of his hair to squeeze Logan's nostrils shut and cover his mouth at the same time, making it so that Logan was unable to breathe. Logan started to thrash around, gripping and digging his fingernails into Victor's hands and fingers, trying to push them away from his face.

"I ain't lettin' go until ya swallow my cum."

Logan downright refused! He still struggled underneath him, needing to breathe. Victor could see Logan's skin starting to turn a slight blue color, but he still didn't let up. He watched Logan's Adam's Apple, waiting for it to shift, signaling that Logan had swallowed.


End file.
